Lost Beloved
by Naosuke
Summary: Years and years ago Dark gave a necklace to the girl he truly loved. Will they soon be re-united? (There will be another story after this and it will have to do with the Founders of Time so read it :D)
1. Luminous Necklace

I started another story because with the orther story im having writers block and i got the inspiration to write this story when my mother gave me a black and purple necklace (black and purple is my fav color combo)and i thought hey i could make a story with this...anyway on with the story

_

* * *

-"I want you to have this." "Dark?" "I won't be around forever so hold on to this. It will keep you forever young and you will never die. Anytime I'm near it will glow, so don't forget me okay?" "Dark. I promise I'll never forget!"-_

Dawn awoke to the sound of rain. 'It's raining again?' Dawn thought as she let out a long sigh. 'Well at least today the beginning of the school year.' Dawn walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Dawn had golden hair that went alittle past her shoulders. With Dark sapphire eyes, this was partially covered by white bangs.

---

"Dai!!!! Wake up sweetie! You don't want to be late on the first day of school do you?!?!" Emiko yelled cheerfully to her sleepy son. Daisuke thought 'It's raining outside again, boy I hate when it rains.' '_I love it!_' Dark exclaimed. 'ACK! Dark I didn't know you were awake.' '_Well I can't sleep when you think so loudly._' Dark laughed. 'You know you're really annoying at times.' Daisuke said angrily to the phantom thief as he walked down stairs. '_Whatever I'm going back to sleep._' 'You could at least acknowledge me.' '_Zzz…'_ Daisuke sat at the table munching on toast. "Dai, your gonna be late if you don't hurry!" His mother said with a soft but dangerous tone. Daisuke jumped up from the table and scurried into his room to get changed. About five minutes later Daisuke ran out the door. "Don't forget you have a job to night!" Emiko yelled behind him.

'I'm gonna be late on the first day of school!' Daisuke thought quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping teen as he picked up the pace. 'Made it.' Daisuke thought as he panted when Riku rolled up next to him. "Kora Daisuke-kun! Ogenki desu ka?" Riku smiles at Daisuke. Daisuke replies "Ah, Genki desu, doomo."

---

Dawn walked by the two red headed teens, "Kora Daisuke-kun! Ogenki?" She heard the girl say. "Ah, Genki desu, doomo." The boy replied. How she wished she could have someone say that to her. As the crimson haired boy ran by her, her necklace glowed. 'What? It's glowing. Is that a Niwa descendent?' She thought as she watched him trip. -Sweatdrops- 'Guess not.' She thought 'But why would he make necklace glow then? This boy is interesting.'

* * *

Review please!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. Suspious

Wheee, i finally finished this chappie lol! anyways I wanna thank Heka for finally noticing my stupidity! Thankyou Heka XD

* * *

-_He flew up into the sky and vanished. She wept at the site of losing her beloved. From the dark night's sky a black feather fly from the sky, when she saw it she plucked it from the air and smiled._-

"Yo Daisuke! Let me copy your homework please! I'll give you a picture of Risa!" Takeshi said to me as he put me in a headlock. "Ta-ke-shiii I can-t breee-athe" I gagged. "Niwa! Takeshi! Take your seats now before I give you a detention," The teacher yelled as Takeshi and I zipped to their seats. "Class, we have a new student today. Class say hello to Dawn Toyama." There was a murmur of envy and lust in the class from. "Ahem, Dawn please take your seat. Next to Niwa, Niwa raise your hand." Daisuke did as he was told. "Arigato gozaimasu." She said to the teacher as she took her seat. '_Dai-san.' _Dark stated. 'Yeah, what's up?' '_That girl looks very familiar.'_ 'Really, I don't remember seeing her.' '_Just keep an eye on her…'_ Dark trailed off.

---

'Daisuke always looks…distracted.' I thought as I twirled a black feather between my fingers, when the Harada twins came to greet me. "Hi, I'm Riku Harada and this is Risa Harada." Riku said with a smile. "Very nice to meet you both." I answered as I looked at the twins. "May I ask you a question?" I asked the girls. "Isn't that a question though?" Risa said stupidly, as Riku nudged her. "Sure." Riku answered. "Why does Niwa-kun always look distracted?" I asked in a low voice. They explained to me that he's always like that and also that he's clumsy.

After school I wanted to keep an eye on the Niwa boy so I ran up with to talk to him. "Konnichwa Niwa-kun" I smiled to him. He seemed every surprised when I said that. "Ah, Toyama-san, I didn't hear you." He said to me. "Call me Dawn, Toyama makes me sound old." I laughed. I got a little giggle from Daisuke

---

I giggled alittle from Dawn's last comment. '_That's my line!!! Where'd she get that from?!?!'_ Dark whimpered in my head. "So where did you come from?" I asked her. Se looked up at me in surprise. "I came from. I ca—gotta go see ya!" she said as she ran off in the other direction. 'That was weird…' '_Dai let me out so I can keep an eye on her.'_ 'One sec lemme get out of view.' I said as I ran behind some bushes. Dark flew up into the sky and out of site so he wouldn't be caught.

---

I ran from Daisuke, trying to hide my past. 'I didn't want to run from him but I just don't want him to know unless im absolutely sure he's of the Niwa blood line.' I thought. I kept running because I felt the presence of someone following me. Then something caught my attention **_"Tonight The Legendary Phantom Thief will strike at 10:30 tonight! He will be stealing the founders of time and blah blah blah blah" _**This was my perfect opportunity, I had to get prepared and I darted off.

---

'Weird.' Dark thought. '_Mom sent another note without telling me!!' _I ranted furiously when Dark told me to shut up. Dark flew off to my house to get prepared as well and wondering why that girl looked so familiar.

* * *

I have nothing to say except for REVIEW!!!!!


	3. The founders of time

Argh i got sooo many things....Grrrr someone told me it was cliche and alittle confusing so i tried to make it less confusing, i would make it less cliche if i knew what cliche meant 'cries' someone help me.

_

* * *

_

-Years of waiting, months of sorrow, weeks of hope, and days of love-

---

(Dai POV) I changed into Dark and flew up into the night's sky. It was a clear night, not usual for this time of year so it would be a bit harder to get into the building unseen. 'Damn it' Dark thought as the spot light was on him. He gave a big smile, and put two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss. _'Enough fooling around Dark!!!' _I yelled to the person that shared my body. 'Alright.' He dived bombed for the building so that the spot light couldn't keep yup. "Heh, too easy." Dark said as he stepped on to the roof top.

---

(Dawn POV) I saw him, the phantom thief walk next to the Founders of Time, the defenses were easy… too easy. So I decided to appear. "Daaark." I whispered into the moonlight. He turned so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. "Who's there? Come out into the light you coward!" He yelled softly into the shadows. I laughed and step into the moonlight room. I smirked and retorted "So now I'm a coward?"

---

(Dark POV) "So now I'm a coward?" The girl retorted. _'That's Dawn-kun! From school!'_ Little Dai thought to me. 'Dawn? Sounds familiar.' "So you're the new girl? Dawn." I was putting on the charm. She simply laughed. "150 years have gone by, and you still don't remember me." She laughed again. "Well you do look familiar." I said. She was about to say something when she looked over her shoulder and turned back to me. Even though she was wearing a white under shirt with white shoes and a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black gloves with her hair pulled in to a high ponytail it all looked so graceful. "I can't talk to you know about this," she whispered as she through a card to me. "There's someone that uninvited. Meet me there tomorrow at 7 pm." She lifted one leg, slammed it into the ground making her jump but as she was in the air she vanished. Then I heard a laugh an unmistakable laugh that came from none other than Krad.

---

(Krad POV) I laughed insanely. "How touching, a reunion of lovers, I think I might cry." I laughed. The purpled haired idiot sneered and snapped "Krad." I laughed again as a formed energy in my palm. "I can't allow you to take that piece of art; I have to say it's my favorite one." "Isn't that cute Daisuke, Mr. Im big and bad, has a soft side!" the moron laughed. "You'll regret that you Bastered!" I shot the energy ball at him. Bull's eye, direct hit! He flew right into the piece of art it's self. "Damn it." I muttered to myself.

---

(Dark POV) "Damn it" I muttered. I stood up and Krad was gone but Satoshi was there, obviously yelling at Krad for shooting me into a great piece of work. This was my chance to grab it and run, ad that's exactly what I did. '_That was close.'_ 'No really? I thought it was kinda far off.' Daisuke simply muttered something about how stupid that was.

The next day Daisuke woke me up. '_Wake up! Its 6:30 pm! You slept all day!'_ 'And your point is?' '_You have to go meet Dawn-kun!!!' _'Riiiight, well transform into me so I can at least get ready.' Daisuke did as I asked but as he did he said something about a baka. After the transformation I stretched then read the note (its so cliché! And I don't even know what cliché means!!!!!), it read _Meet me at apt 89 on 118 terrace. _I called for With and I was off. I approached the door and knocked.

* * *

Bleh i coulda done better buuuut i was to tried to because ive been working all day on projects and homework!!! Imonly in the 8th grade people!!! Its not funny!!!! Anyway review please make my day alittle brighter 


End file.
